


Hey, I just met you and this is crazy (but there's a spider, so help me maybe?)

by jessunnie



Category: AB6IX (Band), BNM BOYS (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: Jeon Woong had a big spider problem in his kitchen and the only way to solve this was asking for his cute neighbor's help.





	Hey, I just met you and this is crazy (but there's a spider, so help me maybe?)

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: “Hey! I know you probably don’t even know my name but you smiled at me the other day and you seem pretty nice so can you please help me and kill a giant spider in my kitchen? I will gift you with food.” 
> 
> My first contribution to the 2woo tag. I wrote it on a whim and I hope you guys like it! ❤

 

_BANG!_

 

The door slammed loudly as Jeon Woong slided to the floor, trying to calm down his breathing and his wild hammering heart that was about to escape through his mouth. The scare was so big the boy didn’t even had the time to take off his apron before leaving his apartment, the spatula still remained firmly placed in his hand with a death grip.

 

On a second thought, he should’ve probably turned off the stove. But honestly, who got time for THAT when you’re running for your own life?

 

Now that he gathered his wits, he concluded that running away and letting the apartment burn definitely wasn’t the best plan. And, that maybe flying to another country to live a new life in hiding to justify the losses from the fire, his extreme fear and poor decisions wasn’t really a good excuse.

 

But can anyone blame him for being impractical? Fear really has its own ways of putting things into perspective.

 

Woong had flew from his kitchen without a second thought, in a rush to get away from the evil incarnated that happened to be in his kitchen and fright the fuck out of him just a minute ago. His nemesis had the element of surprise in its favor and those tiny bright eyes and multiple little hairy legs that made his skin crawl just by glimpsing them.

 

He had just left the rice simmering after he cut some ingredients for his self-made recipe of fried rice, when the devil’s spawn had creeped surreptitiously from behind the cabinet. Woong swears to God, he never had jumped so high, not even in all his track team’s history back when he was still in High School. His PE teacher would probably be proud of how fast he sprinted to the safest location, away from the huge arachnid that was successfully ruining his life AND dinner.

 

_UGH, STUPID SPIDER!_

 

Woong pulled his hair in frustration. He really needed to figure something out to save his meal. As a matter of fact, he didn’t even had the money to buy a new dinner if the one on the stove happens to burn, much less to handle all the costs of an actual fire. He was just a broke college student.

 

Thankfully he didn’t have to waste any more neurons thinking on what he should do next. The door across him just opened, revealing his neighbor – and platonic crush – in all his workout attire glory. Maybe his brain had fried with the heat of thousand suns from the sexy aura this guy exudes.

 

Yeah, that hot.

 

His neighbor paused after locking the door, eyeing questioningly his huddled form by the door. “You ok there pal?” the cherry red haired guy asked him, real concern all over his sharp features, making Woong knees go weak and his voice die in his throat.

 

Woong feeling a bit self-conscious cleaned his hands on his pants and stood up awkwardly, making a fast 90 degree bow and then hiding the spatula behind his back. Finding words had never been so hard.

 

You see, Woong is a bit shy with strangers – more so when it comes to crushes – and never really had the guts to talk to his neighbor, even though he was living in the building for at least two whole months. The most interactions he had with the other were some bashful smiles exchanged on the lift on his way to his part-time work.

 

But screw shyness, this was a life or death situation. He just had to suck up for the sake of his dinner.

 

_THIS IS WAR TO ALL ARACHNIDS!_

 

“No, no… don’t worry. I’m t-totally ok.” he stuttered playing with the hem of his apron, smile faltering as he shook his head at his absence of common sense. How could he say that with a straight face when he just had released a battle-war cry in his monologue was a mystery.

 

_Seriously Woong,  what the fuck was wrong with you? How come you say THAT when you badly need help? GET A FUCKING GRIP!_

 

The guy nodded and was ready to go his merry way, when Woong pulled his shirt in desperation, finally finding it in him to talk again and salvage his night.

 

”Hey! I know you probably don’t even know my name but you smiled at me the other day and you seem pretty nice so can you please help me and kill a giant spider in my kitchen? I will gift you with food.” Woong pleaded with begging eyes shining in silent resolution and voice an octave higher, “Pleaseee?”

 

He couldn’t let this chance go. He might be his only shot against the evil being that was inside his apartment, with his food.

 

The neighbor stared back at his weird display of aegyo and seemed to consider for a few seconds before answering, “Huh...ok, sure. Where is it?”

 

“Thank you so much. In my kitchen… next to the cabinet.” Woong answered in a hushed tone as if he was telling the other boy a secret. “I don’t wanna push, but can you please be quick? It’s just… I l-left my stove on...” and here he was, stuttering again.

 

_What an incredible mess you made of yourself, Jeon Woong._

 

“Yeah. Lead the way.” Woojin said waiting for Woong’s next move with his hands on his pockets looking way too good for someone that was just standing there, doing absolutely nothing.

 

Woong gulped and proceeded to slowly enter through the door and let his neighbor in, his eyes hovering every nook of his apartment in search of the spider. He showed the way to the kitchen, haltingly with the spatula in hand, ready to defend himself from the monstrous thing.

 

He worriedly asked himself if he looked as terrified as he felt that the spider would come his way suddenly from a hidden corner. His hot neighbor was probably thinking he must be nuts by now.

 

_Great._

 

”I feel a bit uncomfortable being at your house and not even knowing your name. I’m Park Woojin, by the way.” his neighbor mentioned casually leaning on the kitchen table, looking in between the pots and bowls for the ferocious beast.

 

So now he had a name to associate to the face. Park Woojin. Hot guy, hot name. Woong hummed in appreciation to the distracting view of the cherry headed wide back stretching to search inside the cabinets.

 

_Your head really shouldn't go there now, Woong. There is a spider on the loose, remember? And don’t you have to answer or something?_

 

“I’m Woong. Jeon Woong.” he tried to appear nonchalant and cooler than he actually is to erase his previous image from his neighbor. Tough luck, cause as he searched somewhere to lean the weight of his body he soon felt something heating up against his arm.

 

“HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!” the sleeve of his sweater was on fire and Woong shook his arm madly in all directions in a feeble attempt to stop it from burning. Woojin was quick on his feet and got Woong’s forearm under the tap, letting the water run through the clothes and successfully extinguishing the fire.

 

Woong just stares dumbly at the hand that was still holding his wrist. He couldn’t take his eyes off Woojin’s concentrated face, as the red haired guy lifted his sleeve to see if there was any damage on the arm.

 

“Hot…” Woong thought out loud looking dumbly at the neighbor that looked even more beautiful up close.

 

“Yeah. I could see that. But thankfully it didn’t actually burn your skin.” Woojin smiled, patting his forearm after he pulled down the sleeve.

 

“Yeah...yeah! I was totally talking about the fire… Hahaha…” Woong scratched the back of his head embarrassed from the words spilled from his lack of brain to mouth filter.

 

A sudden smell invaded his nostrils reminded him of the reason he came back to the apartment despite the big spider from Hell still running around unrestricted.

 

_OMG! THE STOVE!_

 

He run to turn it off, and used the spatula to see if the rice was edible or if it had burnt too much to be considered salvageable.

 

“Oh, thank God! I think I can still save this.” Woong sighed closing his eyes with a hand on his chest. A few ingredients here and there and this would still make a dish decent enough to offer as a payment to his helpful neighbor.

 

He then noticed IT descending in slow motion through its web till it reached Woojin’s cotton black shirt like it owned it. The little devil trailed leisurely on his back that was turned to Woong at the moment. The neighbor was diligent still scouring everywhere in the kitchen, unaware of the spider that sauntered around on his back completely unbothered.

 

“W-woojin…” he started trailing off as the words died on his mouth, stomach churning and eyes never leaving the disgusting creature that remained indifferent to his misery.

 

“Yeah?” Woojin turned to Woong, a solicitous smile on his lips. The handsome neighbor was still totally oblivious about the spider problem happening on his own t-shirt.

 

“Please, don’t move.” Woong whispered approaching his neighbor slowly, his spatula ready on his hand to pounce if the thing decided to jump.

 

“Why?” the apprehensiveness grew bigger in Woojin eyes as he saw Woong’s tense expression, steps inching closer and closer to him, stance ready to attack.

 

“T-the spider… it is on your shoulder...” He confided lowly already prepared to save his crush’s life if necessary. Stupid little shit, really had a lot of nerve of landing on his crush’s back. The damn spider didn’t stand a chance against the power of love!

 

Woojin looked sideways locating the spider getting the shock of his life.  “WHAT THE HELL! AHHH!!! WAHH!!! GET OFF!!! GET OFF ME!!!” Woojin jumped around doing some weird dance movements to get the spider off his back.

 

Woong seeing his despair jumped into action yelling his lungs out. “THIS IS WAAAAAAR! YOU SPAWN OF DEVIL!!! GET. OFF. WOO. JIN.”  

 

He kept hitting repeatedly on the generic direction of where the arachnid was, not really seeing what he was doing, just wanting to get rid of the annoying animal that was the source of his crush distress.  

 

“STOP IT! STOP!!!! STOP HITTING ME!” Woojin protected himself making an X with his arms above his head, the spider completely vanished from their vision. Probably scared from the two wackos in the kitchen.

 

“I think it’s gone now...”  Woong supported his weight on his hands resting over his knees letting a big sigh out of his lips. “Oh, my God!  Did I hit you? Are you hurt? I swear, I didn’t mean to… I’m so sorry, Woojin...” Woong came fast worriedly at his neighbor lurched form that leaned against the sink,  patting his back in apology. Woojin’s eyes still roaming in search for a sign of the spider before stopping to stare at Woong, a small grin forming on his lips.

 

“You did it. You conquered your fear.” Woojin mumbled, gawking intensely at the other, making Woong all kinds of embarrassed and his face at least 3 shades redder.

 

“Yeah… I didn’t even noticed… I mean you were in danger and... I had to DO something… Perhaps spiders are not even so bad after all. I mean… the ultimate friendly neighborhood is Spiderman! Maybe spiders are like saints for friendly neighborhoods or something.” Woong rambled when he was nervous and his mouth didn’t seem like it would stop soon.

 

Woojin started wiggling around and Woong didn’t understand what was happening until he heard the silent chuckling getting louder and louder until it was a full blown laughter.

 

“I like you. You’re one funny guy.” Woojin beamed at Woong, blinding him with his beauty and letting him take a peak of an adorable snaggletooth.

 

_Wow...be still my heart._

 

Someone had to say to this Woojin person that he couldn’t tell things like THAT to people and don’t take responsibility for the state of their frenzied heart later.

 

Woong looked so dumbstruck and Woojin seemed to take it like he said the wrong thing, so he started backtracking all apologetic. “I’m sorry if I spoke too much. I have no filter.”

 

“NO! It’s completely fine. I like you too. I-I mean… you’re a funny person yourself… Hahaha…” he tried to cover his confession and cleared out his throat in awkwardness. “So...w-will you stay for dinner?” Woong asked stammering clumsily with a shy and inviting smile.

 

“Sure. Even though I don’t think I deserve the payment since you’re the one that got rid of the spider.” Woojin hummed with a nod, grinning at his adorable neighbor.

 

“I couldn’t do it without you.” Woong blurted out blushing scarlet and turning to the ingredients to get ready to cook again. “Make yourself at home. This will take a sec.” He said offering him to seat at the table in the corner.

 

“Next time, try to refrain your urge to kill me with your spatula.” Woojin smiled from where he sat comfortably on the table.

 

“Next time?” Woong asked, surprised at the chance of getting to know his crush better, almost dropping the ingredients he would mix with the rice.

 

“Yeah...I expect full compensation from the horrors you made me go through.” Woojin giggled face resting on his hand just observing Woong cooking.

 

“Ok.” Woong spoke softly, not letting out the swell of happiness that surged on his chest and the small grin that spreaded in his mouth be seen.

 

_I take it all back. Bless spiders._

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to @HobisHarling for beta-ing my fic once again! Thank you~ ❤
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated~ ^^
> 
> You can come say hi to me on Twitter: @jessunnie88


End file.
